This disclosure relates generally to text input systems, and more specifically, to predicting characters based at least on locating characters or objects in an image.
The rise in mobile technology and communication needs have resulted in the growth of various communication protocols/mechanisms, such as Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), instant messaging, etc. As such, users may utilize keyboards (e.g., virtual keyboards) or other user interfaces to input various characters in order to communicate with other users or propose a query. Inputting individual text characters can be arduous for users. One mechanism utilized to overcome this is the implementation of predictive text input. Predictive text input predicts characters, such as a word, that a user will type based on receiving limited input from the user. Typically, when a user inputs a few characters of a word, for example, a dictionary (e.g., a word database) stored in the same device's memory is looked up in order to estimate what words the user will type and present them as suggestions to the user. The user may then select the suggestions to insert into a text field. This potentially reduces the number of times a user has to input individual characters in order to complete the word.